


Replacement

by guren666



Category: GameSense - Fandom, ItsJustTristian - Fandom, MDG - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak and dealing it with, M/M, bartender Jack, blowjob, drowning heartbreak in alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Matty has been in relationship with teacher - Alex and they were happy... until Matty overheard something he shouldn't have. Heartbroken, he went to the nearest bar to drink and forget at least for a moment about the betrayal he felt in his heart. And there, he met that bartender...





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say, only that I started writing while I was slightly inebriated and finished it with a hangover. Enjoy xD

He always knew that their relationship had no future. Alex was a teacher and he was his student. Their love was forbidden, but it didn’t stop Matty from wishing for more. He had hopes for a future with him... but he should have known better. Downing his fifth glass of mango cocktail, he felt slightly flushed and his mind was a bit foggy.

“You got rejected or what? Not many customers here around this time of day.” The bartender and only person in the bar spoke to him suddenly and Matty chuckled, albeit bitterly. “Why the fuck do you care. Just bring me something to drink.” He muttered, burping as he pushed the glass to the bartender who had on a beanie.

With distaste, the bartender poured him a strong distilled vodka and mixed it with mango juice, to make a sweet cocktail. He put it down in front of him and Matty grabbed it, chugging it down like there was no tomorrow.

“Whoa, slow down! You’ll get drunk.”

The heartbroken young man slammed the empty glass on the long lounge table. “Shut up and give me more. I don’t care.”

“Seriously, you need to stop before you get really drunk. Do you want some water instead?” The bartender asked and Matty shook head. “No, aren’t you supposed to serve your customers instead of pissing them off? Now serve me another cocktail.”

“Look, whatever you’re dealing with... I know it’s none of my business, but maybe talking about it would make you feel better. Drowning your pain in alcohol is bad.” The bartender began and the other man actually thought about it, his mind was but a misty haze of emotions.

Sure, why the fuck not, Matty thought leaning on the lounge table to get comfortable. “Let me tell you a story about a foolish man who fell in love with another man who used him for pleasure and then threw him away like a used tissue. The foolish man overheard something he shouldn’t have. You see, the other man had a bet going on with his colleagues. Whoever sleeps with a student within the next month, wins a huge load of cash. So yeah, I am maybe just a bit salty right now. I was nothing more than a means for him to getting some quick cash. I feel tainted and betrayed.”

“Oh crap. That’s horrible. Nobody should go through something like that.”

Matty shook head, looking up at him with glassy eyes. “Why are you so nice? Is it part of your job?” He questioned, not really expecting an answer.

“Every bartender needs to be a good listener, but I never go out of my way to make someone talk. When I saw you, I knew you needed to talk, or just have someone to listen to you.” He spoke softly and the young man laughed.

“Oh, you’re one of the goody – two shoes who are nice to everyone. Well then, Mr. Nice Guy, what’s your name. I already told you my sob story, might as well chat a bit.”

“My name is Jack. I work here part – time. In fact, my shift is almost over. Only twenty or so more minutes before I switch with someone else.”

 

“I see.” Was all he said and Jack raised a brow. “And what might your name be?”

 

Matty scoffed. “You’re awfully inquisitive. But fine, fine. I’m Matty.”

Jack liked it. “That’s a very nice name.”

“Uhuh, your attempt at small talk is making me want to vomit.” He said, burping again. Jack nervously smiled. Why was he still nice to him? Clearly, he was heartbroken and sad, but Matty was just rude to him.

“I’m trying to be nice, why are you so mean to me.” Jack started, observing the drunken man in front of him. “Because you remind me of myself. A good guy everyone uses when it’s convenient and then discard him, because of his good nature. It’s like looking in a mirror.” Hiccupping, Matty slouched on the bar stool, so done with everything.

Jack saw how his demeanour changed from bad to worse, the alcohol was really getting in his head. Jack checked the giant clock on the wall. The other part – timer should be here soon...

Matty suddenly comically collapsed on the lounge table, fast asleep as Jack noted. So, he’s done ranting...

He looked around the empty bar. He can’t leave him here, alone. Then, an idea popped into his mind. Unsure, he hesitated before he walked to the staff room, where he changed and dressed in casual clothes, he came back to the bar, where Matty was still passed out, snoring contently.

 

 

Jack approached him and then the door opened, revealing his colleague, also a part – timer, Tristian. “Hey man, I am here earlier – whoa, who is that?” He asked, looking at Matty.

“A friend. Come on, help me. Giving him a piggyback ride shouldn’t be a problem.”

Tristian was a bit curious, but decided to not ask anything. He helped Jack to put the ‘sleeping beauty’ on his back and he walked out with him into the street.

He started walking into the direction of his apartment, since he didn’t know where Matty lived. He ignored the stares and whispers from passers – by, slowly making his way down the street.

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes or so later, Jack reached the apartment complex where he lived. It was only a three floor high building, nothing fancy, but it was his home for now.

Stirring a bit, Matty opened his eyes. Why was it so warm and comfortable...? His gaze halted at that beanie, dark brown hair and shoulders. “You’re awake.”

Blinking, he looked around. Why were they standing in front of an apartment? Befuddled, he realized that Jack is giving him  piggyback ride. “What the...? Why did you bring me here.”

“I don’t know where you live and I wanted you to take a rest, but since you’re awake, I can walk you home.”

Walk him home? Why was this guy so fucking nice? It was pissing him off. “Let go of me.” Matty stated in a quite tone of voice and the man with beanie let go and Matty stood up back on his feet.

Jack turned around, frowning when he saw his face. He put his palm against Matty’s forehead. “You’re burning up! You need to lay down. Please, let me offer you my help.”

 

His feverish mind didn’t register when he said yes; he focused on the hand that drew him forward, up the stairs and when he put in the key, Matty admired his profile from up close. This man in front of him was radiating too much body heat, it was making his blood boil.

He took a deep breath, unbuttoning his shirt slightly. It didn’t help. What is this... is this lust?

As if he was sleepwalking, he walked in after Jack who closed and locked his front door. He put down his shoes, waiting for Matty to do the same, but he didn’t move from the spot, his face was flushed as if he had a high fever. In a sense, he had a fever that spread in his body like a wildfire. Only way to quench the flames was...

He grabbed the unsuspecting man’s face and planted a very heated kiss, which caught him by surprise. Jack didn’t push him away nor stop him, so Matty took it as good sign and slipped his tongue past Jack’s feeble defense and very boldly, his hands found the crotch. He rubbed it, feeling it getting harder and bigger little by little.

 

Matty detached his lips from Jack’s, noticing the bulge’s size. He smirked, copping a feel.

“Your body is very honest, Jack. I like that.”

“Stop teasing me.” He muttered and Matty sank to his knees, unzipping his pants as he palpated his fully erect dick and took it out. “If guys aren’t your thing, just close your eyes.” He whispered, licking the tip and along the shaft, enjoying the little grunts he got from Jack. “Even if you say that...! Ah.”

If his time with Alex taught him something, it was how to please a man and make him come. Matty took the length in his mouth, sucking on it gently, but with enough force to make the man above squirm and mumble naughty swear words.

 

Jack didn’t know where Matty learned how to give such a satisfying blowjob; but it was just too damn good. His mouth felt wonderful around his throbbing dick. The level of suction was just right and he avoided making contact with teeth – he’s clearly no amateur.

He felt his end was naught – but to come from a single blowjob would be humiliating. He can’t let Matty dictate how this turns out.

A devious idea crossed his mind. He snatched a tuft of Matty’s curly hair, shocking him when he lost connection with his very hard, pre –cum leaking penis.

Jack left him no room for thinking; he threw him not so gently against the front door, turning him around. Confused, Matty stared at the wooden structure of the door. “Enough games, you clearly want this.” He whispered seductively in his ear, yanking down his pants along with boxers.

Exposed suddenly, Matty blushed trying to turn the tables, but Jack pinned his wrists, keeping him trapped.

Then, a tearing sound could be heard and he glanced behind just in time to see Jack ripping off the wrap of a... condom?!

He only wanted to give him a blowjob... this is too far! “St- stop!! I don’t want this!”

Jack snorted, grabbing his dick and squeezed it so hard Matty whelped. “Don’t give me that shit now. You’re hard.”

 

Humiliation kicked in and the pinned man knew he was right. His body was burning up as they speak. He put it the condom on and Matty closed his eyes, in anticipation.

He positioned himself and held him firmly, spreading his butt cheeks for better access. Looking quite virginal. If he didn’t hear it from the man himself, he would have never guessed he has done it before.

Since there were no more complaints, he brought the head close to the entrance, teasing and Matty stopped breathing, anticipating the moment. “Here we go!” He thrusted, burying his dick inside. It was sucking him in, almost welcoming the intrusion.

Matty let out a soft moan, being pushed against the door with each thrust as Jack set a brutal pace, ramming his ass and jerking him off simultaneously.

Unable to withhold back his voice, he let out his voice, addled with lust, uncaring if someone heard him from the other side of door.

The overbearing feeling in his belly strengthened and he let out one final moan, his cum sprayed over Jack’s hand.

Jack thrusted a few more times, getting his fill. He pulled out his dick from Matty’s plump butt, slapping it.

 

Matty was gasping for air. “I... that felt good.”

“Um.. you’re welcome... do you want to take a shower first? Can you stand up?” He started, offering his other hand to him, but Matty slapped it away. “We fucked once, don’t expect more.” He hissed at him and Jack’s face fell.

“I... am not expecting anything. I am only trying to be nice.”

Matty sighed. “Fine, take me to bathroom. I’ll and sleep off my hangover, but don’t get any ideas while I sleep.”

Jack waved with hands quickly, flustered. “No, I would never do that to someone sleeping!”

He believed him (even though he shouldn’t), he pulled up his garments and followed him inside the small bathroom. Jack brought him a change of clothes (pajamas) and Matty waited until he went in the living room before he stripped off completely and hopped into the shower.

After he was done, he slipped under the covers of Jack’s bed. Exhausted, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

Matty woke up twelve hours later, it was already after midnight, judging from the moon that hung up high in the sky. He sat up, disoriented.

Then, it all came back to him. Alex’s betrayal, him going to bar and... he had sex with the nice bartender. He shook head, quickly changing into his clothes and sneaked out, seeing as Jack was passed out on the couch, the television was left on. Walking by quietly to not wake him up, he slipped into the hallway. He put on his shoes and left hastily, not even looking back.

* * *

 

 

 

Jack’s eyes snapped open when the sunlight peeked in through the windows. He stretched and walked over to his room, to wake up his guest, **if** he was still there. 

He opened the door, only to find the bed made and empty, his pajamas were neatly folded on the blankets.

Jack strut to the bed, feeling empty.

 

Why did he leave without saying anything.... did he leave a note... Upon five minutes of searching, he came across a small torn piece of paper with two words scribbled on it.

 

_Thank you_

 

 

Jack crumpled up the little note and laughed. Just a simple thank you... maybe that’s all Matty needed.

And maybe, they’ll meet again someday.

 

He put the note in his pockets and darted to the kitchen, to make some breakfast.

 

 

_~ THE END~_


End file.
